


Darkest Saviour (Mitchell One-Shot)

by Hornballfics



Category: Being Human (UK)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hints of Smut, Other, Reader-Insert, Stalker, aidan turner - Freeform, dark!Mitchell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:33:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hornballfics/pseuds/Hornballfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer: TJ<br/>{Warnings - stalker/mild violence, hints of smut, dark!Mitchell, then sweet!mitchell}</p>
<p>**Dedicated to my perfect princess**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkest Saviour (Mitchell One-Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> [Word Count: 2076]

The night is cooler now, rain constantly drizzling and affecting your mood considerably. With a sigh you look up and manage to pinpoint a couple of stars blinking weakly overhead. Your arms tighten around your middle, trying to trap in warmth; the wait is stretching into yet another hour.

A shadow, the briefest of movement, flickers past you, and hope springs in your chest; finally the wait is over. As quickly as it appears, hope is suddenly doused by a chill twisting itself around your spine. From where you stand, squinting in the dark to make out the shadow across the way, you know full well it is not the person you are expecting, you are hoping for. Already you are taking a step backwards, your stomach knotting in trepidation. The shadow begins to move towards you.

You take another step away when suddenly you are shoved to the side, someone having bumped your shoulder, and throwing a hurried, insincere apology your way. You are distracted by the action momentarily, but it is long enough to pull your focus from the advancing figure. You remember with a jolt that skips your heart and turn in time to see a face looming in front of you under the street light.

“Well, hello there, beautiful. Remember me?”

You swallow and take a subtle step back again, your chest tightening in a slow burn, panic leaving beads of sweat along your forehead even in the chill of this October night.

… “What’s the matter, beautiful? Don’t you wanna talk some?” He extends an arm to you, his hand resting against your cool cheek, the palm uncomfortably smooth and warm. You shudder in response.

Inside you are a raging ball of conflicting emotions: rolling between anger at him for standing you up and therefore allowing this to happen, and desperate need for him to arrive and save you from an increasingly dangerous situation. The voice in your head is screaming at you to make a choice: to run or to fight, because it looks as though you are on your own in this.

With his palm still glued to your face, his thumb caressing your skin in a way that makes you want to vomit, and his other arm curling around your waist, you anxiously cast your eyes over the car park  for someone - _anyone_ \- to come to your rescue. But there is no one around to see your fear, and even if you were to scream for help, no one would ever hear you. When you next look into your intended assailant’s eyes, the way they spitefully sparkle with menace, the dark grin gleefully splitting the chapped lips, you know he is all but reading your mind, counting on exactly your predicament, _celebrating_ his triumph of snaring you alone.

_Finally_ your instincts kick in and survival soars thickly through your veins; you snap your head away and twist your body from his predatory grip, glaring bravely as you turn to leave; but unfortunately it is too little too late.

He reaches out and grabs a fistful of your hair, pulling roughly back so that you shriek in pain and your body slams into his.

“Now, now, gorgeous. It’s polite to be friendly back, didn’t you know?” He breathes in your ear and chuckles, enjoying your fear.

You struggle against him, but his arms cage you absolutely. Preserving your energy you lash out, scratching his hands viciously, making him yell in pain and try to change his grip on you to protect his vulnerable flesh. He unintentionally loosens his hold on you, so when you try to dive out of his imprisoning arms, one arm slips free. You lose no more time and reach up, successfully striking his face, slashing your nails down his cheek from his lower eyelid to his jawline.

“You fucking _BITCH_!” He screams, completely letting you go, as he tries to soothe his bloodied cheek.

Unbalancing in your desperation to flee, you trip and fall to the ground, grazing your palms and knee. You barely notice the sting as you try to crawl away, keeping out of his reach before getting back to your feet so you can run. You never get that far; you feel hands lock around your ankles and you are being harshly dragged back across the freezing and jagged ground. Your screams rent the air to no avail; your hysterical pleas to be left alone fall on cruel and deaf ears; your shrieks for help tear into the silence where no cavalry can hear.

Your heart almost stops prematurely when your wide eyes fall on the glinting, savage blade. You utter a final scream of terror and attempt to block the first blow with your arms, your body tensing for the vicious slashes ripping into your skin, warm blood rushing from your veins…

But they never come.

Instead the night air is filled with a visceral snarl that freezes your blood, echoing around the surrounding buildings and seemingly coming from every direction. Rolling on to your stomach, you look up and see the predatory bastard knocked off his feet and apparently flying through the air. He collapses against the wall with a groan and ceases to move. Your heavy lids barely keep from closing, and your weary, fearful eyes lock on to the sweeping shadow approaching the motionless man. Thrown into sudden relief from the nearest street light, a face you know so well turns to you, a face you love, and yet is terrifyingly different, set in an expression of utter rage, fixes on you and steals the remaining will to keep you conscious. With a deeper gratefulness than you can understand presently, your eyes finally close and your heavy head sinks to the ground where it rests upon your folded arms.

When your eyes next flutter open you slowly realize you are comfortably lying upon your bed now. Your minor injuries cleaned and bandaged or plastered, you groggily lift your head from the pillows and try to speak, but your voice is husky and your mouth dry from lack of use. You hear movements in the kitchen below; the chink of heavy utensils, footsteps back and forth, and running water. You try to sit up but feel a weight of misery push you back down and tears fall from your eyes before you can even register how choked up and shaken you still are. Footsteps from the kitchen come closer to your bedroom door.

You briefly remember the face of the man you love before you had blacked out. But it couldn’t be his face, and yet it had his hair, his lips, and eyes … but there had been something very wrong with those lips and eyes. It wasn’t the same. As if a lightning rod had pierced your stomach, you realize just what had been so different. His eyes, while his, were _black. Jet black_ with a rage so terrifying within, it froze your blood just thinking about them. And his lips, while his and perfect, were framing two pincer sharp fangs, shining under the dim street light.

You shake your head and take an unsteady breath. No, you must have imagined it, yet you couldn’t push down the skin crawling dread in your chest. In your mind you see the body of the man who had attacked you flying, actually _hurled through the air with great force_ and crumpled against the wall. No ordinary man could have done that. But it had happened. And your lover was suddenly there, and had turned to look at you with such rage. But there was something else too, something more familiar in those unfamiliar eyes … but you couldn’t quite place the feeling. So when he pops his head around the door you nearly leap out of your skin.

His eyes are soft once more, worried … and you realize that was what you saw in the alien blackness earlier. His lips now are pulled slightly upwards in a cautious and tender smile; no fangs in sight. He enters your bedroom as you begin to relax.

“Hey, baby.” He says softly.

You reach out to him and his shoulders drop, his smile loving and his eyes sparkling. He takes your hand and sits beside you, his arm extends over your body, a safe barrier. He smooths your hair from your forehead and kisses the tip of your nose. “How are you feeling?”

You can already feel the strange temperature from his body seeping through your blankets, not quite hot but not cold either. And now you have a good idea why.

“I have no idea. I - I saw you. But you didn’t look like you. Your eyes … so black. So full of rage. You looked powerful. Terrifying. Like something wild …”

You can see Mitchell is about to interrupt, probably to reassure you, but you don’t need to hear his apologies or reasons. “The truth.” You look deeply into his eyes, always so warm and welcoming, now sharp with rising panic, and offer him an understanding smile. “It’s ok. I just wanna know. I want to know what you are.”

Mitchell bows his head as if in shame and murmurs.

“You know the answer already, I think.”

“A - a - _vampire_?”

Mitchell looks up at you then and fixes on your expression, trying to untangle the emotions running behind your eyes. He swallows.

“I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore. I know I must have frightened you to death, but you must know you were never in danger. Not from me. Not ever.”

You reach up and stroke his unruly, curly black mane.

“Silly boy, I know that”, you tell him and sit up, slowly leaning into his body. He closes his eyes when he feels your lips press softly against his. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and pull him down to you. “I still need some protecting”, you say mischievously.

"But, we need to talk. Don’t you have questions? Aren’t you worried? Freaked out?”

You raise an eyebrow. “Why? Are you planning on making me your dinner?”

Mitchell all but leaps up in dismay. “How could you even think that?! I would never _ever_ hurt you, I -”

Mitchell breaks off when he sees you succumb to giggles. At first he’s baffled but then thinks it’s delayed shock. “Listen, baby, I know this must be scary. You’ve been through hell tonight, and if I hadn’t have been late -"

“Okay, look”, you suddenly cut in, taking your lover’s hand, “don’t blame yourself for that. You weren’t to know. You showed up, just when I needed you. I’m still here because of you, still breathing, unharmed.” You tenderly smile and stroke Mitchell’s cheek. “Thank you.” Leaning in, you gently rest your forehead against his and close your eyes, inhaling deep breaths of him.

“You mean the world to me, darling. My future. My _peace_. The thought of you … hurt or … I just can’t stand to think of it.”

You smile and hold his hand.

“Then don’t think of it.” You reply quietly, searching his eyes, your flirtatious smile back in place. “And get into this bed with me. That’s an order.” You pull the covers back and raise an eyebrow.

Mitchell can’t help the grin easing its way across his lips and he slides in beside you, his arms already seeking out your body and holding you close to his.

"Mmmm now isn’t that better?” You whisper, combing his hair away from his eyes with your fingers. He nods, his gaze flickering to your mouth, swallowing. The air has somehow disappeared from the room.

You wait patiently and let Mitchell take control, allowing him to feel confident again in reaching out for intimacy with you. You’ve been here more than once when he’s backed away for reasons now finally explained. You know not to rush him. Mitchell rolls you on to your back and his body is pressed deliciously heavily against yours. You spend minutes kissing, breathing heavily and each other in, subtly moving against the other. You hear words of love whispered hotly against your ear and neck, feel the softness of his lips caress your warming skin. You close your eyes and marvel at the way your body readily responds to his touch, a bliss washing over you as he sinks lower still beneath the bed sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> Let us know what you thought ( ¬‿¬) and please like this post if you enjoyed!
> 
> Tumblr fic account - @HornBallFics


End file.
